Somewhere Out There
by megami hikari
Summary: SM/FF7 not good with summaries of my stories, so i will let you decide what you think of it
1. Out There

*i don't own FF7 or Sailormoon  
'' are thoughts to self  
"" speaking to others  
  
  
Last time I talked to you,  
you were lonely and out of place.  
  
You were looking down on me,  
lost out in space.  
  
Laid underneath the stars,  
strung out and feeling brave.  
  
Watch the riddles glow,  
watch them float away.  
  
  
'Where do I go from here?'  
'Am I all alone again?'  
'Costa Del Sol?'  
'Where am I?'  
  
Down here in the atmosphere,  
garbage and city lights,  
you gotta save your tired soul,  
you gotta save our lives.  
Turn on the radio,  
to find you on satellite,  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,  
I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
'Was I supposed to come here to fulfill my destiny?'  
'Am I here to save more lives?'  
'Why am I here?'  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
'Look in your pocket my child'  
'Huh... who said that?'  
'Be not afraid my child. We asked for you to come. We seek your help?'  
'My help with what'  
'To make him love. To make him happy.'  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
The girl looks in her pocket. She sees a letter, half of her crystal, and half of another crystal. She sits down on beach and reads the letter. So they were out to get me, even my own sister. Now I am all alone. Just like I was supposed to be. I guess, I should do what I was sent here to do.  
  
Hope you remember me,  
when you're homesick and need a change.  
  
'Should we help her. She needs to know that she does have some friends left.'  
'Firefly, she needs to do this on her own, but I will give you all time to go see her, it may cheer her up.'  
'Puu-chan, why did mama and everyone do that.'  
'Over power my dear child. They felt threaten, that if your mama wasn't the queen then hey would lose their precious future, one that was never meant to be.'  
'Can't we save her from them, and send her to auntie.'  
'She needs to realize that she made a mistake. Only then will the future will be safe.'  
  
I miss your purple hair,  
I miss the way you taste.  
I know you'll come back someday,  
on a bed of nails awake.  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
or fade away.  
  
The girl stands up, she dusts herself off and head back up to the villas. The wind blowing her long silver tresses around. She has an angelic looking face with her midnight blue eyes with the hints of silver speckles in them, her lips softest of pinks, dying to be touched. The wind blows her long white trench coat open, which reveals her long creamy legs covered up by white thigh high boats. She was wearing a white short pleated skirt. Her shirt was of lace and silk done in a medieval style with the sleeves coming out of the sleeves of the coat.  
  
All we are is all so far  
  
As she walked back up the hill, she kept getting stares from everyone, some even calling her an angel. If they only knew the truth. She wasn't a mere angel, she was more of the fallen goddess from above. Fallen cause she never found her soul mate, but it seems that fate was going to be nice and let her try one last time, or so it said in the letter.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
"I would like a buy a villa," asked the girl.  
"Sorry miss but we just sold our last one to a guy about five minutes ago," replied the inn keeper.  
"Aw, man, now where am I gonna stay," pouted the girl.  
"Well that villa does have an extra room, maybe you could rent it from him," said the inn keeper.  
"Thanks," she replied, "Do know where I can find him at?"  
"He is right over there still," pointed the inn keeper towards the guy with long silver hair.  
"Thank you," bowed the girl.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there, oh.  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity....  
  
She slowly makes her way over to the guy near the window. She proceeds to tap the strange guy on the shoulder when he turns around and looks at her.  
  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
"I know why you are here," said the man.  
"You do, but I didn't," she was cut off.  
"You want to rent out the other bedroom of my villa, correct," questioned the man.  
"Ye...Yes I do, I mean I would like too. If that is alright with you, kind sir," smiled the girl.  
"Fine, come. We leave now," replied the man, looking confusingly at the girl 'Kind, me, yea right.'  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
They head out of the building and down the brick path way. He was walking ahead of her in long strides. She just kept at her own pace, but kept glancing up to make sure he was still in sight. They were still on the path, but the villa was behind trees, very secluded .  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
"I take it you wanted seclusion ," asked the girl.  
"What is it to you if I did," stated the man in a cold voice.  
"Well I just stated something, jeez don't get so mad at me. It is not like I exactly want to in this place, but I will make the best of it while I am here. So I will play nice," smiled the girl.  
"Whatever, I will take that room," said the man pointing to the room on the right, " you can have the other one."  
"Okay," bounces the girl over to her room, "I'll make dinner soon."  
"What a weird girl," mutters the guy to himself.  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
'Good luck my boy, you will need it'  
'Who are you?'  
'She will help you'  
'Get out of my head'  
'She will save your soul. She will make you love'  
'I don't need that. I am a soldier. I am meant to be alone'  
'Trust her'  
'Sigh, why me'  
  
Well I know,  
I know.  
  
'Good luck my child'  
'You again, why me'  
'Hehe, funny child, funny one indeed'  
'Who are you  
'Some call us the Planet, many just refuse to acknowledge us'  
'What should I call you'  
'Whatever you want my child of the moon'  
'Well my friend, how did you know that'  
'We know many things moon child, but we must go know, love him'  
  
You're falling out of reach.  
  
I know... 


	2. Away

*Still don't own FF7 or Sailormoon, and there may be references to other anime, but they are not in here and I don't own them, I just needed ways to get things, and they will be references of the gw boys  
  
This time all I want is you  
  
There is no one else  
  
Who can take your place  
  
This time you burned me with your eyes  
  
You see past all the lies  
  
You take it all away  
  
'Sigh. Reminder to self yell at Destiny and Fate. Might as well fix up this room'  
  
  
  
She places her hand on the wall and the room is instantly turned to black with specks of silver everywhere. She reaches in to her sub-space pockets and takes out little capsules. One is of a king sized waterbed, another for a dresser, and the last one is of her clothes. She places them in the spots where she wants everything at and she snaps her fingers.   
  
  
  
"Wow, that was too easy. Lets go raid the fridge now," grinned the girl.  
  
I've seen it all and it's never enough  
  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
'I guess I have to go out and get things for my room'  
  
'Poor boy, still confused , eh'  
  
'Great your back, and to think I thought you were gone'  
  
'My dear boy we will never be gone, besides I am sure if you ask her she will help you'  
  
'I don't need a woman's help'  
  
'Well her room is done'  
  
'Impossible'  
  
'Nothing is impossible dear boy, in fact I think she is cooking now'  
  
'Nooooo!'  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
I've got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away  
  
"Hmm, now everything in here is bare, what is a girl to do to get a meal," said the girl, "maybe I should check the rest of my capsules," pulls a handful of capsules out, "oh, look here is some for food."  
  
  
  
She places everything for a kitchen in the right spots and again snaps her fingers. She backs up to look at her work, but ends up hitting the guy. Almost falling over, but he holds her.  
  
  
  
I try to make my way to you  
  
But I still feel so lost  
  
I don't know what else I can do  
  
He just stands there holding her. She smells like melons. Sweet melons.   
  
She just stands there shocked. Should it feel this warm. The only other time I felt like this is when Chaos held me like this. When we were in love, but he is not Chaos. Chaos is dead, killed by the hands of my sister and her guardians. She starts to cry.  
  
I've seen it all and it's never enough  
  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
"Hey, what's wrong," he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, pain, suffering, from a destiny that can't be changed," she sobbed.  
  
"Try me, I may surprise you," he replied.  
  
"You know, I still don't know your name," she said.  
  
"Well I don't know yours either," he replied.  
  
"Well, my name is Sita Fairchild," she smiled.  
  
"Mine is Sephiroth Valentine," he replied, "So what is wrong."  
  
  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
I've got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away  
  
'Tell him my child'  
  
'I can't, he wouldn't believe me'  
  
'You would be surprised'  
  
'I wish Sila was here'  
  
'Hehe, all in due time my child. For now, be with him'  
  
Don't give up on me yet  
  
Don't forget who I am  
  
I know I'm not there yet  
  
But don't let me stay here alone  
  
She stood there in his embrace quietly, like she didn't here what he said. He noticed a necklace with a charm on it. Eight pointed star with a crescent moon. Sign of Cosmos.  
  
'Huh, how did I know that'  
  
'Cause my boy, you do know'  
  
'Great back again for what the 5th time today'  
  
'No, just the 3rd time'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'Talk to her, then you will remember. Chaos'  
  
"You know it is not that bad standing like this all day, but if you wanted to talk lets get more comfortable. Go sit on the couch and I will get us some tea," said Sephiroth.  
  
"No, you go sit I will get the tea, it is the least that I can do, since you are letting me stay here with you," smiled Sita.  
  
"Fine," huffed Sephiroth, as he walked over to the couch.  
  
Sita comes out of the kitchen with the tea and cups on a tray. She sets the tray down and pours the tea. She hands a cup to Sephiroth, but he doesn't take it. Instead he pulls her into him and kisses her. Sita was shocked, but gave in to the kiss.  
  
  
  
He whispers in her ear, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was sent here to help you," she said breathlessly   
  
"To help me. With what," he asked.  
  
"That I can not tell you, cause then it won't happen and everything will end," Sita said solemnly.  
  
"So what it is a mission," he asked.  
  
"Yes and no, let me tell you who I am. I am what they call Cosmos, Empress of the Universe, and I was in love with Chaos. Chaos was said to be evil, total darkness, but my mother Queen Serenity of the White Moon kingdom, had a short affair with Hades, in the result of that was the birth of me and my twin brother Shinigami. My mother was ashamed so she sent us to live with my father. Chaos was maybe 3 years older then me and he would come see Shinigami and me. Later on Shinigami had to be sent to a different universe to protect it with five other boys. So when Chaos saw how upset I was he would come and cheer me up telling me that one day I will see him again. I did see my brother and he now looks after the underworld. Anyways I am a fallen goddess, because before I could marry Chaos he was killed by my sister and her guardians. They were brainwashed by my own mother to think that he was evil, just because she didn't want me to become Empress of the Universe. But I did, then I fell. If we ever die from a battle that we couldn't win, we would be reborn. So I was sent here to find him and show him to love again, and then we would kick some butt," Sita start so softly sob.  
  
Sephiroth just sat there listening to her, and something triggered in his mind. Remember love, remember the warmth. Set me free. We need her. We need her to be complete. As she starts to sob he holds her.  
  
  
  
"How are you to find him," asked Sephiroth.  
  
"I gave him half of my rainbow crystal and he gave me half of his black crystal," she replied, then she felt a wave of power rush over her and she shivers.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked her.  
  
"Shinigami," is all she says.  
  
"Hey sis, long time no see. How are you," he asked.  
  
"I am okay, but I know this is not a pleasure trip for you, right bro," she replied.  
  
"You know me all to well. I was asked by our little sister to come and tell you that they are planning to conquer that universe. Then to go and hunt you down." he said.  
  
"Why," she asked.  
  
"Cause they will brainwash everyone to think that they are right and you are wrong and if you were to come back that you will be destroyed that is why you need to awaken Chaos," smiled Shinigami, "well I gotta go, drop by sometimes sis, you need to see the place again, and the guys miss you." and Shinigami was gone.  
  
"And that folks was my brother," said Sita, "Why does my life have to suck."  
  
"At least you don't have a mad scientist as a father," said Sephy.  
  
"Were you trying to be sarcastic, cause it didn't work," pouted Sita.  
  
"Well get the stick out of your ass," he hissed.  
  
"What if I don't want to," she growled.  
  
"Then I will resort to other measures," grinned Sephy.  
  
"Oh, like what," she asked  
  
This time all I want is you  
  
There is no one else  
  
Who can take your place  
  
This time you burned me with your eyes  
  
You see past all the lies  
  
You take it all away  
  
Sephiroth kisses her again. Meian.  
  
"Meian," he whispers.  
  
"What did you say," she asked softly.  
  
"I said Meian," he replied.  
  
"But, no one has called me that since," she looks at him, "no it can't be you. You can't be Chaos. You can't be my love, you just can't be him." She suns off to her room, slams the door shut and cries.  
  
I've seen it all and it's never enough  
  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
  
"Great what did I do know," asked Sephy  
  
'You called her Meian'  
  
'But you said it, who are you anyways, another planet talking person'  
  
'No you baka, I am Chaos and this is my actually body'  
  
'Right and I am supposed to believe that you or I, is supposed to be her love'  
  
'Well yes'  
  
'Sigh, will someone just take this madness away'  
  
'Nope never, just face the fact, that I am you and you are me'  
  
  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
I've got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away 


End file.
